Storybrooke
Storybrooke Status: Currently Existing First Appearance: Pilot Latest Appearance: The Final Battle, Part 2 Storybrooke, Maine is a Land Without Magic location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the Pilot episode of Season 1 of Once Upon a Time. Plot 'During First Curse' In the Enchanted Forest, The Evil Queen cast a Dark Curse, which sends all of the inhabitants to a newly created town in a Land Without Magic called Storybrooke. The curse, prophesied by Rumplestiltskin, can be broken in twenty-eight years by Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter Emma. To protect their infant daughter, a magic wardrobe is constructed that brings her to another land just before all of the Enchanted Forest is engulfed in the curse. In a secret deal with The Blue Fairy, Geppetto guarantees his own son, Pinocchio, is one of the two to be saved. Both children end up in the Land Without Magic and are placed in the same foster home, but Pinocchio later abandons Emma. In the days after the curse is enacted, The Evil Queen lives as the mayor of Storybrooke, Regina, and while at first pleased with the other residents' miseries, she grows bored with her new life. One flaw in creating Storybrooke is it becomes visible to outsiders, and when two strangers, Kurt and Owen, arrive in town, Regina attempts to usher their leaving. Eventually, she takes a liking to Owen and wishes for him to stay, although Kurt refuses. Through her manipulation, Sheriff Graham arrests Kurt, who flees Storybrooke with his son, however, they are caught at the town border. While Kurt surrenders himself, Owen escapes town, with Regina's permission. Later, she kills Kurt and buries him in the woods. Eighteen years later, Regina adopts a baby boy, who she names Henry. When he shows signs of possible illness, she sleuths for information on his birth parents, eventually learning his birth mother is Emma Swan, the prophesied savior. After deciding to keep Henry as her son, Regina drinks a memory potion to forget his birth mother's identity. Henry, at ten years old, gains a fairytale book from his teacher as a means to inspire hope in his life. Within its pages, he finds a photo of Snow White and Prince Charming's infant daughter and mysteriously realizes her name is Emma. Coming to believe Storybrooke is under The Evil Queen's curse, Henry brings Emma to Storybrooke, and she later stays in town out of concern for his happiness. With her arrival, the curse gradually weakens and time begins to move forward again. After a few days, Emma becomes a sheriff's deputy, and after the sheriff's death, she gains her predecessor's job. As sheriff, she is unknowingly reuniting people who would otherwise be separated due to the curse's effects. The town becomes rocked by a scandal when Mary Margaret's affair with David is made public. Kathryn, David's wife, opts to allow them to be together as she decides to leave for Boston. Regina, unwilling to let the lovers be happy, sets up Mary Margaret for Kathryn's death, leading to her arrest when evidence is found. With help from August, Emma figures out Regina's plot, just before Kathryn is found alive after being secretly freed by Mr. Gold. To make Emma accept her role as curse savior, August attempts to make her believe in magic, but she refuses. Believing Regina is dangerous, Emma then tries leaving town with Henry, but the boy persuades her out of it. Regina, on the other hand, extracts a poisoned apple from the past Enchanted Forest, in a bid to get rid of Emma. However, Henry ends up eating it, falling into a coma, and later dying. In a final farewell, Emma kisses his forehead, accidentally emitting true love's kiss, which breaks his curse as well as the Dark Curse. As everyone regains memories of their past lives, Mr. Gold combines a bottle of true love, Mr. Gold combines it with well water to bring magic into Storybrooke. 'After First Curse' August sends Neal a postcard from Storybrooke. The purple fog clears, and Mary Margaret and David reunite as Snow White and Prince Charming and finally meet their daughter Emma. Meanwhile, Mr. Gold, who is fierce because Regina kept Belle in a psychiatric ward for 28 years, summon a Wraith to have Regina sucked by it. To stop it from destroying Storybrooke, Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret and David reunite and try to send it to Enchanted Forest through Jefferson's Hat. The hat does not work until Emma touches Regina. The Wraith is sucked in while grabbing Emma and forcing her into the vortex. Mary Margaret jumps in after her. David and Regina are left behind. In the following days, David and Henry try to find a way to bring back Emma and Mary Margaret. While they deal with Hook, who wants to kill Mr. Gold for killing his love, and Cora who wants to get back to her daughter, thanks to Aurora, she and Henry can communicate in the Netherworld because they were both under the sleeping curse once and this is a side affect. In Storybrooke, Mr. Gold doesn't want Cora to come back because he thinks she is a threat for everyone but Regina believes in Henry about Emma and Mary Margaret coming in here instead of Cora. So with the help of Regina, they come back to Storybrooke. But in the meantime, Hook and Cora found a way to get to Storybrooke, too. And his ship sails through the gloom with Cora aboard. After Regina was suspected for killing Archie, which in the reality Cora disguised herself as Regina and killed someone else and make him look like Archie; Emma, Mary Margaret and David do not believe Regina so with that way Cora gets what she wants. İn the meantime, Mr. Gold wants to find his son. With the help of Emma's unpaid favor, she, Henry and Mr. Gold head to New York City. However, they find out that Mr. Gold's son Baelfire is also Henry's father Neal. While they are still in New York, Hook found them and stabs Mr. Gold with his poison laced hook. The only way to save Mr. Gold's life is to get back to Storybrooke as soon as possible. Emma receives news from Mary Margaret and David via phone about Regina and Cora's search for the dagger. After they come back to Storybrooke, the war begins and Cora gets closer to stab Mr. Gold with the dagger and become the new Dark One. As Mr. Gold manipulates Mary Margaret to kill Cora with the enchanted candle that could restore Mr. Gold's life by taking Cora's, she immediately regrets what she did. However, Cora dies before Mary Margaret is able to do something. The outsider who entered Storybrooke a few days ago comes more suspicious. Meanwhile , Neal invites his fiance Tamara to Storybrooke so she can properly meet and speak with Emma and Henry. Greg had a run-in with Regina at the diner. She cannot seem to understand why he is so familiar to her, but shows up at his guest room with the realization he is Owen. Demanding to know where his father is, Regina plays it off that she let Kurt leave town and never saw him again. He doesn't believe her. Before August reverted back to a child, he was trying to warn them about a woman which they'll find out later that this woman is Tamara and Greg and Tamara work together for the Home Office and they came to Storybrooke to get rid of the magic but then realized something more valuable: Henry. In the meantime Tamara shoots Neal and with the magic bean he goes back to the Enchanted Forest. As Greg and Tamara take Henry to Neverland; Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Mr. Gold and Hook set on a mission to rescue Henry. After they went, the residents of Storybrooke activate a cloaking spell, which Mr. Gold gave it to Belle just before he leaves, around the city limits; however, two mysterious strangers arriving from Minnesota in a convertible manage to cross the town border just in time. Five days later, a mermaid known as Ariel emerges from the ocean. She has been sent on a mission by Mr. Gold, to retrieve a magical weapon from his pawnshop. Ariel seeks out Belle, and together, they find what Ariel is looking for Pandora's Box. Before Ariel is able to leave with the item, the two strangers, who are revealed to be John and Michael Darling, overpower the women and steals Pandora's Box from them. Fortunately, Ariel and Belle are able to break free, just in time to stop the brothers from destroying Gold's weapon. After she hears their story, Belle convinces the brothers that the box is the only way to stop Peter Pan and free their sister, Wendy Darling, who has been Pan's prisoner for over a century. Ariel leaves for Neverland, taking Pandora's Box with her. As Ariel returns to Storybrooke and reunite with her true love, Henry and the rest of the crew return From Neverland. Unbeknown to them, Peter Pan switched his body with Henry who is now trapped inside Pandora's Box along the way. When they realize that Henry is actually Peter Pan, they head to Regina's Heart Vault where Mr. Gold notices something is missing: The Dark Curse. Shortly afterwards, Pan activates it with the heart of the thing he loves most. Regina learns that in order to undo Pan's curse, she must destroy the scroll. Mr. Gold manages to return Henry and Pan to their respective bodies, by using the wand of The Black Fairy. However, Pan has one last trick up his sleeve, and quickly overpowers Gold. In order to save his family, Gold kills his father by stabbing him with the Dark One's Dagger, sacrificing his own life in the process. As Pan's curse approaches, Regina realizes that destroying the scroll comes at a heavy price: Storybrooke will be erased from the map, and everyone will be transported back to the Enchanted Forest, prevented from ever returning — except Emma and Henry. At the town border, Emma and Henry say their goodbyes to their friends and family. Regina tells Emma that when the curse is undone, the memories Emma and Henry have from Storybrooke will be gone. She gives Emma a gift: New memories of a happy life, where Emma never gave up Henry for adoption, so they'll always have been together. Emma and her son drive across the town border just as the magic fog closes in on their family. Storybrooke vanishes from the world. 'During Second Curse' After a year, Snow White recasts the Dark Curse, bringing everyone back to Storybrooke, but due to The Wicked Witch's machinations, they forget the past year in the Enchanted Forest. The only clue, as proof a year has gone by, is Mary Margaret's pregnancy. The Wicked Witch, brought along by the curse, blends into town as a midwife named Zelena. In her farm cellar, she keeps a revived Mr. Gold as her prisoner. Through some means, she also causes some of the townspeople to vanish and turns them into her pet monkeys. Regaining her lost memories with Hook's aid, Emma returns to town, where she teams up with Regina to sleuth out the curse caster, who manages to escape before they apprehend her. After David and Hook witness someone turning into a flying monkey, it is believed The Wicked Witch cast the new curse. Zelena, desiring to change her past with a time spell, requires several ingredients; Mary Margaret's child, David's courage, Regina's heart and Mr. Gold's brain. After Zelena collects David's courage, Mr. Gold escapes and reverts to Neal. Following recovery at the hospital, Neal helps Emma look for Mr. Gold, not knowing he and his father are in the same body. Upon realizing the truth, he begs Emma to separate him from Mr. Gold's body, although it'll kill him, so his father can reveal The Wicked Witch's true name. After being exposed, Zelena escapes and reappears at the diner during a funeral wake for Neal, where she reveals herself as Regina's half-sister and challenges her to a duel. There, she fails to steal Regina's heart, which has already been removed and placed under Robin Hood's care. Threatened by Emma's light magic, Zelena curses Hook's lips so he can take away her powers, and if not, the savior's family will die. Desperate to break the curse, Emma attempts to make Henry believe in magic by giving him the storybook. From touching it, he regains his lost memories, but it is Regina's true love for him, which breaks the curse. 'After Second Curse' After Regina broke the curse, the crew finally defeat Zelena, remove her necklace, and put her in jail. When Mr. Gold arrives at the Sheriff's Station, he tells her that Neal died because of her, he promised him to have his revenge and Rumplestilstkin never breaks a deal. He stabs her with the dagger. Her body transforms into a statue, which he shatters into pieces. Unbeknownst to him, Zelena's life force flees her body before it shatters, and activates the time spell. Afterwards, Emma and Hook get sucked up by the time portal. While they try to find a way to get back to present time, they meet a woman who was almost executed by The Evil Queen. They agree with bringing her with them too. But a revised Zelena has already killed her and took her form. Later it's found that this woman is the wife of Robin Hood who is with Regina now but none of them knows that Marian is actually Zelena. She angrily pisses off Emma. In the meantime, they brought someone else from the past too. Elsa, has arrived in Storybrooke. Leaving a trail of ice behind her, she emerges from the barn and slowly makes her way into the town. Then she cast a giant ice wall all around Storybrooke until she finds her sister, Anna. The next day Emma and others find her and realize that she doesn't remember how she got here and she just looks for her sister, then they agree to help her. But The Snow Queen a.k.a. Ingrid is their big threat now. In the meantime, Regina and Henry are now working together to find The Author to make him to change the fate where villains always lose. After a couple of days, when Emma and Hook are watching Emma's video tape, they notice that Ingrid was Emma's foster mother and Emma does not remember any of this. In the meantime, now Gold found the Sorcerer's Hat, he plans to use it for freeing himself from the dagger with the help of Hook whose heart was ripped out by Mr. Gold. But then they realize that Ingrid is up to something: The Spell of Shattered Sight. With it, everyone will begin to see the worst in their loved ones and turn on each other, destroying themselves. After the arrival of Anna and her fiancee Kristoff, they understand that the only way this spell breaks is Ingrid's death. But with Ingrid finally seeing what her sister thought about her after Ingrid accidently killed her other sister, she realizes what she has done and sacrificed herself in order to break the spell. But before that, she gave Emma and Elsa's memories back. After that Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff return their home, Arendelle. When Marian's sickness relapses because of Ingrid, Regina sees the only way she can live is Robin Hood, Roland, and Marian leave the town. Robin kisses Regina and says goodbye to her one last time. While Mr. Gold is almost achieving to get free from his dagger, Belle finds him and with the power of the dagger, she commands Mr. Gold to leave the town. While Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, Hook and Belle are trying to defeat the Chernabog who they accidentally let out from the Sorcerer's Hat, Mr. Gold and Ursula reunite with Cruella De Vil. After they help the heroes about the Chernabog crisis, Emma and the others let them into Storybrooke. But unbeknownst to them, Ursula and Cruella let Mr. Gold in too. Two days later, Mr. Gold, Ursula, and Cruella team up and resurrect Maleficent from her ashes with the help of the bloods whose belong to Mary Margaret and David who wronged Maleficent in the past by having her lose her child. After Ursula reunites with her father and goes back to the Enchanted Forest, the crew understand that Mr. Gold is trying to fill Emma's heart with darkness. To stop it, they need The Author. After they free him from the book, he quickly runs away but then Mr. Gold convinces him to write a happy ending for him. With Cruella kidnapping Henry, Regina desists on the mission which rescuing Robin Hood from her sister Zelena just for now and focuses on saving Henry with Emma. After Emma kills Cruella, which means Mr. Gold gets closer to have what he wants, Emma goes with Regina to find Maleficent's daughter and also her former friend Lily. After they convince her to come back to Storybrooke, the trio head to Cassidy Apartment where Robin and "Marian" lives now. After Regina's long insistence, Zelena finally reveals herself and says that she's pregnant. The next day they all head back to Storybrooke. Emma finally forgives her parents for hiding the truth about Emma's darkness. In the meantime, Lily reunites with her mother and decides to stay for a week. But at the same time, The Author, Isaac, starts to write a storybook where villans win the day. With Mother Superior's help, The Apprentice, who was sucked by the Sorcerer's Hat because of Hook who was controlled by Mr. Gold back then, is freed from it. In a race to stop Isaac from changing their stories, Emma, Regina, and The Apprentice run to the pawn shop to confront The Author. However, Isaac rewrites new lives for everyone in his book, "Heroes and Villains", before they can stop him. Henry finds himself completely alone in Storybrooke. Desperate, he searches for his family outside of town and eventually tracks down Isaac, and learns from him that everyone is another storybook. Henry uses the door illustration key on the "Heroes and Villains" storybook, and both are sucked into the story. After Henry undoes what Isaac did and reverts everything to normal, he becomes the new author, but after realizing that the power to change reality is too much for anyone to have, Henry snaps the magic quill in half. With Mr. Gold's near demise, The Apprentice absorbs the darkness in his heart and traps it in the hat, but the dark power escapes. Before The Apprentice passes out, he tells them the Sorcerer's name is Merlin and they must find him. To save everyone, Emma allows the darkness into her body, causing her to become the new Dark One. Inhabitants Currently in Storybrooke Aladdin Albert Spencer Anton Archie Hopper Ashley Boyd Astrid August Booth Aurora Ava Zimmer Bashful Belle Bo Peep Captain Nemo Clorinda Tremaine David Nolan Doc Donna Dopey Dr. Whale Emma Swan First Mate Liam Jones II Granny Happy Henry Mills Hook Isaac Heller Jacob Jasmine Jefferson Jim Kathryn Nolan Keith Lady Tremaine Leroy Lily Maleficent Marco Mary Margaret Michael Tillman Mitchell Herman Moe French Mother Superior Mr. Krzyszkowski Nicholas Zimmer Nurse Ratched Oracle Paige Prince Neal Prince Phillip Regina Mills Sean Herman Sidney Glass Sir Morgan Stephen Tinkerbell Tom Clark Violet Walter Will Scarlet William Smee Zelena Formerly in Storybrooke The Apprentice Billy Cora Daniel Dr. Jekyll Friar Tuck Johanna Little John Mr. Hyde Prince Eric Prince Henry Robin Hood Roland Ruby Sheriff Graham The Snow Queen Visitors Currently in Storybrooke Gideon Formerly in Storybrooke Anna Ariel The Black Fairy Charlotte The Count of Monte Cristo Cruella De Vil Elsa Felix Greg Mendell Grif Hades John Darling King Arthur King Poseidon Kristoff Kurt Flynn Peter Pan Merida Michael Darling Neal Cassidy Nimue Queen Guinevere Tamara Ursula Wendy Darling Zoso Trivia On Screen Notes= *The town's name is a pun on "story book". *Storybrooke functions as a consolidated city-county, a US municipality with the combined authority of a county and city. This is evidenced in various ways: Graham, and later Emma Swan, is Sheriff of Storybrooke County: a county sheriff in the US is an elected official with the highest police authority in a county. Storybrooke's police cruisers also reflect this office. Storybrooke's Sheriff also maintains the duties of a chief of police, a generally appointed official with the highest police authority in a city. This is also reflected on the cruisers, which bear the town's seal. Mayor Regina Mills had the authority to appoint a candidate for election to the office of Sheriff. (Many Sheriff's elections are conducted with one candidate in the US, however they are generally not appointed). A city's chief of police is generally appointed by the city's mayor. *Storybrooke can be accessed by other worlds in the following ways: Via the Land Without Magic at the Storybrooke town border. Using the ashes of the wardrobe combined with the waters of Lake Nostos. Via the Underworld portal when the moon reaches its zenith every month (usually for a Fury). Every other ways that can be used in a magical location can be used, like Silver Slippers, mermaid ability, or The Apprentice's Wand's portal magic, etc. *Storybrooke's town arms is an apple tree. *Storybrooke's zip code is 04815. *The local morning show is called "Good Morning Storybrooke", and airs at 7:00 AM. *Storybrooke's radio station is called WOLF 98, and is the "home of the original party animals". *A rail line passes through or near the town, though it is not clear whether Storybrooke itself is visible to anyone aboard the train (though as the train sounds its whistle as it bears down on Cruella De Vil's vehicle, its inhabitants can be seen). *When Emma and Regina confront The Evil Queen at the beach, three swans are swimming in the water. This is a direct reference to Emma's last name. STORYBROOKE'S GEOGRAPHY *Boston seems to be the nearest city to the town because many characters who tried to leave were heading there. According to Emma, Boston is four hours away from Storybrooke. According to the marked route on the Darling brothers' map, Storybrooke appears to be in the location of Thomaston, Maine, a small seaport town west of Rockland. Four hours may be an accurate time frame for a drive from Boston to Thomaston, taking delays and speed fluctuations into account. *An article in the Storybrooke Daily Mirror mentions a location called Sonnet Hill Orchard Park. Another article mentions a location called Harestock Bridge. *Among the areas listed on the map of Storybrooke, are Pine Lake, Blythe Lake, Rowan Hill, Nightingale Village, Hunter's Grove, Alder Park, Edith's Orchard, Storybrooke Centennial Park, Cove Jaune, Storybrooke Harbor, Heron Island, and Harper's Point. Hunter's Grove is also mentioned in a newspaper ad in "Kansas". Among the numerous streets listed on the map, is one called Westlake Street; a reference to Neil Westlake, a graphic designer and production staff member on the show. *The Storybrooke map that Mr. Gold shows Emma mention a location called Brock Lake. *The map that Hook finds in the pawn shop mentions a location called Villar's Point. *When Isaac is caught, a direction sign in the background says "Sperling". |-|Production Notes= *Location filming of Storybrooke scenes takes place in Steveston Village, a suburb of the city of Richmond, British Columbia, Canada. However, a portion of Storybrooke's main street has also been recreated within The Bridge Studios in Vancouver, primarily for use during night scenes, with the set for Granny's Diner located behind its facade. *Changing Steveston into Storybrooke takes about ten hours. The Storybrooke Clock Tower does not exist within the real Steveston and is added to the location filming using optical effects. *According to show creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, Storybrooke is meant to be timeless, which is why it has cell phones and computers, but also old phones and older cars. It is meant to look timeless, like a mix of everything. *Sara's Ice Cream is a real-life Steveston Village business that features Once Upon a Time inspired ice cream names and flavors such as Once Upon a Thyme, Cinderella’s Carriage, Entirely Emma, Mr. Gold, and Grumpy's Road. |-|Goofs= *When Emma and Henry first arrive in Storybrooke, Steveston Village, which doubles as the town of Storybrooke on the show, has not been redressed for some of the shots. The following real-life Steveston business names appear on-screen: Pacific Net & Twine, Romania Country Bread, Serenity, Nikaido, and Splash. In addition, the prop sign on the building that doubles as Mr. Gold's pawn shop for exterior scenes has not been put up. However, in a different shot, the sign on Serenity is gone (but not replaced), and Nikaido has been transformed into Standard Clocks. In "The Thing You Love Most", the local businesses have been redressed and transformed. Pacific Net & Twine has become Atlantic Twine & Net, Romania Country Bread has become Storybrooke Country Bread, Serenity has become Modern Fashions, and Splash has become Neighbors. *In the "Pilot" (through a window), "The Thing You Love Most", "Snow Falls", "The Price of Gold", "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter", "True North", "7:15 A.M.", "Skin Deep" (mirrored in a store window), "What Happened to Frederick", as well as the flashbacks from 1983 in "Welcome to Storybrooke" and the 2001 flashbacks in "Save Henry", the blue storefront next to Granny's Diner is called Worthington's Haberdashery. It is located in the former site of Artisans Galleria on Moncton Street in Steveston Village, where Once Upon a Time films. By the time of "Red-Handed", however, this storefront has become the Storybrooke Pet Shelter (more noticeable in "The Stable Boy") thanks to a false facade. The Pet Shelter is replaced by Any Given Sundae for Season Four. However, stock footage appears to have been used briefly in an exterior shot of the diner in "Heroes and Villains", where part of the old Pet Shelter sign can be glimpsed, and in "Lily", where the original Worthington Haberdashery is back. The storefront next to the pet shelter changes as well, beginning as the actual La Tandoor restaurant (which is now closed) and in the "Pilot", "The Thing You Love Most", "Snow Falls", "The Price of Gold", "The Shepherd", "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter", "True North", "7:15 A.M.", "Skin Deep", "What Happened to Frederick", and the 2001 flashbacks from "Save Henry", before becoming the Duperré & Hughes law firm in "Broken". In Season Four, Chop Shop has also moved into the same building. The original La Tandoor sign can also be seen in an exterior shot in "Lily". La Tandoor and Worthington's Haberdashery can also be seen in an exterior shot in the Underworld in "Ruby Slippers", where stock footage from the first season seems to have been used; even though previous episodes have established that the storefronts next to the Underworld Diner are the Underworld versions of Chop Shop, Duperré & Hughes and Any Given Sundae. *In the outdoor scenes filmed in Steveston Village, the buildings located across the street from Granny's Diner do not precisely match the buildings seen from inside the diner, filmed inside a studio. In exterior scenes, on the left side of Storybrooke Country Bread, there is a blue wooden building, with a gap of approximately ten meters between the two buildings. In the interior scenes in "Snow Falls", "The Shepherd", "Desperate Souls", "7:15 A.M.", "Dreamy", "We Are Both", "Child of the Moon", "Tiny", "Welcome to Storybrooke", "And Straight On 'Til Morning", It's Not Easy Being Green", "The Jolly Roger", "The Apprentice", "Fall", "The Snow Queen", "Heroes and Villains", "Best Laid Plans", "Mother", "The Dark Swan", "Siege Perilous", "Only You", "A Bitter Draught", and "The Other Shoe" there is a completely different building next to Storybrooke Country Bread. This building, which is part of a set on Stage 4 at The Bridge Studios in Burnaby, is brown and made of bricks, and there is no gap between the two buildings. Also, in "The Shepherd" and "7:15 A.M.", you can see a blue/grey studio wall behind Storybrooke Country Bread. In exterior scenes, there is no such wall. The wrong building seems to be a used book story called "Rowan Books". The wrong building also appears in the Underworld version of Storybrooke in "Labor of Love". *When Graham offers Emma a new job, the sign on the building behind Emma says Storybrooke Coffee Co. However, when Graham gets out on the police car, you can clearly see a circular sign on the side of the building, which says "Steveston Coffee Co". *When Graham offers Emma the job as deputy sheriff, as he says, "Why don't you think about it", in the background, you can see the name "Steveston" on the sign of a business next to Kisamos Greek Taverna. *In "The Price of Gold", as Emma and Henry cross the street after leaving the loft, in the background, you can see a real-life business called Steveston WineMakers. Curiously, the business next to it, which is known as Budget Appliances in real-life Steveston Village has, unlike its neighbor, been renamed for this episode (it is now called Bravura Appliances). However, Bravura Appliances becomes the real Budget Appliances in "Best Laid Plans". *When the wolf walks way from Graham, a window pane in the background says "Pacific Net & Twine", the real name of the Steveston business which doubles as Atlantic Twine & Net on the show. *After Mr. Gold and his team leave the Blanchard Loft in "Best Laid Plans", a direction sign pointing to "Steveston General Store - second hand goods" can be seen on a building. This is a real business in Steveston Village, the town which doubles as Storybrooke on the show.